Tohjo Falls
|4|5|6|7|8|9=Morning|10|11|12|13|14|15|16=Day|17|18|19=Evening|20|21|22|23|0|1|2|3=Night}}.png |image_size=256 |type=cave |mapdesc=The Tohjo waterfall that links the Kanto and Johto regions. |location_name=Tohjo Falls |japanese_name=トージョウの |translated_name=Tōjō Falls |location= |region=Kanto |generation= , }} The Tohjo Falls (Japanese: トージョウの Tōjō Falls) are two s separating the Johto and Kanto regions, and known as The Link Between Kanto and Johto. In the games Located in southwest Kanto, it is the final test for s who have acquired all eight s and wish to put their skills to the test against the Elite Four on Indigo Plateau to the north. The will need his/her to use the moves and to get through it. Because Trainers must obtain all the eight Johto League Badges to be granted access to the Pokémon League, the falls effectively hinder any progress on until after the Trainer has found at the Ice Path and received the from Clair in Blackthorn City. In , there is a cave hidden behind the waterfall. Normally, if the player enters the cave, they will find an empty cave with a broken radio. If the player takes a promotional event as the walking Pokémon to the Ilex Forest shrine, Celebi will take the player back in time, allowing them to Giovanni here. Outside the event, this cave is otherwise useful for collecting items found via without any concern of a wild Pokémon encounter. In Pokémon HeartGold and SoulSilver, after entering the Hall of Fame for the first time and boarding the S.S. Aqua, the battle music in the Tohjo Falls (as well as in , , 27, and ) changes from the Johto style to the Kanto style. This change was not present in the original nor in . Items )|G=yes|S=yes|C=yes}} s (requires )|HG=yes|SS=yes}} Rock Smash |HG=yes|SS=yes}} |HG=yes|SS=yes}} |HG=yes|SS=yes}} |HG=yes|SS=yes}} |HG=yes|SS=yes}} |HG=yes|SS=yes}} |HG=yes|SS=yes}} |HG=yes|SS=yes}} Pokémon Generation II Generation IV Trainers Giovanni hides out in the Tohjo Falls, at least part of the time, during the three-year interim between and , and hears Team Rocket's pleas to him from the Goldenrod Radio Tower when they take over. He can be d during a special event in which a takes the back in time; this can be triggered by taking a Celebi to the Ilex Forest shrine. The battle takes place at the same time that Team Rocket disbands again at the Goldenrod Radio Tower. 8280 |class=Rocket Boss |classlink=Giovanni |name=Giovanni |game=HGSS |location=Tohjo Falls |pokemon=4}} | | | | Layout Preview File:HGSS Tohjo Falls-Morning.png|Morning (Magikarp) File:HGSS Tohjo Falls-Day.png|Day/Evening (Goldeen) File:HGSS Tohjo Falls-Night.png|Night (Slowpoke) In the anime Although it is never visited directly, the is referred to as being close to the Tohjo Falls in the . In the manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga In Chinchou in Charge, Misty, Brock, and Erika passed through the Tohjo Falls on their way to Johto. While crossing a rope bridge, Misty fell into a and saved a that was in trouble. After this, in Lovely Lanturn, came and challenged her. After battling Misty, Suicune decided to go with her, and she, Brock, and Erika continued their journey. Trivia * Interacting with the broken radio displays a message "There is a radio that no longer works". After battling Giovanni, the message changes to "You cannot turn on the radio. Giovanni must have left it here". Origin The Tohjo Falls seem to be similar to the real-life , as both have two s serving as a well-known boundary between two places. Name origin The Japanese name トージョウ shows that the location of the falls is a boundary between the two regions: at the end of カン'トー' and the beginning of ジョウト. This naming convention is popular in Japan, as in 京葉 (Keiyō; named for 東'京' and 千'葉') and 東名 (Tōmei; named for 東'京 and '名古屋). Its English name can also be taken as an anagram of Johto. Its Korean name is a portmanteau of 관'동' Gwan'dong'' (Kan'''to) and 성'''도 ''Seong'do (Joh'to), while its Chinese name is both an inversion of 城都 ''Chéngdū (Johto) and a portmanteau of 關都''' Guān'dū'' (Kan'''to) and 城'''都 ''Chéng'dū. In other languages |bordercolor= |zh_yue=都城瀑布 |zh_cmn=都城瀑布 道场瀑布 |fr_eu=Chutes Tohjo |de=Tohjo-Fälle |it=Cascate Tohjo |ko= Dongseong Falls |es_eu=Cataratas Tohjo |vi=Thác Toujou }} Category:Kanto locations Category:Johto locations Category:Gold, Silver and Crystal locations Category:HeartGold and SoulSilver locations Category:Waterfalls Category:Caves de:Tohjo-Fälle es:Cataratas Tohjo fr:Chutes Tohjo it:Cascate Tohjo ja:トージョウのたき zh:都城瀑布